The Light In Their Darkness
by AshuriNya
Summary: The Organization is sort of like a family to each other. They all have chores, fight, put up with each other. And now that they have a new member of this already weird family, it gets even weirder. Especially since it's a three year old girl. Can Axel and Roxas- when Xemnas put them in charge- find the parents, or will they be the new parents now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now matter how much I wish it, Kingdom Hearts will never belong to me *cries*

**1**  
**Less Sandy, More Greeny**

It was a regular day for the Organization. Members on missions, those who weren't were doing their chores around the castle. You see, they were sort of like a family. They had chores and they faught like any normal family. But, then again, they weren't normal.  
Anyway, back on the topic. The top two troublemakers were on a mission together that day, so the castle was quiet. As for Agrabah, not so much.  
"Are we done _yeeeet_?" Axel groaned, dragging out the last word.  
A giggle, "Yew funny."  
Both teenagers froze. Both turned.  
"Who's the kid?"  
A small girl sat on a pile of sand, grinning widely like they were the coolest things she had ever seen. Raven curls surrounded her small, pale face and forest green eyes- closely similar to the pyro's- brightly shined back at them. She looked closely to be three and bounced up and down, making her curls bounce on her thin shoulders.  
"I'm Kaori!" She announced proudly, "Who are yew?"  
"Axel," The redhead said, then patted his blonde companion's head, "This is Roxas."  
"Yew not from here, are yew?" She asked, then played with her hair. "Yew don't wook wike the others."  
"What others?" Roxas asked, stepping forward.  
"Hehe!" Kaori giggled loudly, jumping up from her spot on the sand. "The ones who twied to catch me! I don't wike them!"  
"Why not?" Roxas continued to step closer.  
"Because they aren't my mummy!" She said, "And I not froms here. Not cwose to home at aw."  
That caught their attention.  
"Where _are_ you from, kid?" Grumbled Axel.  
"I dunno." She shrugged carelessly, "Just not here! My home is wess sandy and itchy, more greeny!"  
Roxas finally made it to her and caught her in his arms. She squealed and tried to get out, "It's alright, I won't hurt you!"  
"Yew won't? Those white thingies twied to!" She said, poking the keyblade master on the nose.  
"Dusks," Axel said, "Of course they'd try to."  
"We'll protect you from them," Roxas smiled at her. She stared accusingly in his eyes.  
"No you won't. Mummy said she would, but she got hurt weally weally badwy."  
"But we won't get hurt," Roxas said, "The dusks are on our side."  
"Rox," Axel said, "Boss won't like this. We can't take her."  
"But we can't leave her!" Roxas glared up at the taller one, "I'll keep an eye on her- Superior won't even know she's there!"  
"This will only be until we find where she's from- okay?"  
"Right!" Roxas grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even if I wished it, Kingdom Hearts will most likely never belong to me.

**2**  
**Secrets Are Hard To Keep from the Boss**

Sneaking a hyperactive four year old into the castle was harder than they thought. Especially since the others were gathering for dinner.  
"What do we do?" Roxas grumbled to Axel. Axel paused and smirked.  
"I know."

"Why me?"  
"Because nobody would question you."  
Roxas glared up at the smirking redhead. A few minutes ago, Axel started a game with Kaori. It was called 'Hold Onto Roxas, Don't Move, And Shut Up.' It was really simple though. Stay underneath Roxas' coat and stay attached to his leg and don't make a single move or sound. It seemed a challenge to Kaori that she believed she could win. So, of course, this is where they found out that the little girl was competative.  
"Will it work though?" Roxas asked as they made their way to the dining room.  
"Of course, she's determined to win." Axel said smugly.  
"Hey!" Demyx was the first one to greet them when they walked into the room. Everyone- except the Superior and Xaldin, who was in charge of cooking that week- was already there and sitting in their usual seats.  
"Hey, Dem," Roxas said as he sat next to the water controller, Axel on Roxas' other side.  
"You guys seem later than usual," Xigbar commented. Axel shrugged as Roxas just stared blankly.  
"Really?" Roxas asked, then shrugged like Axel, "Didn't notice..." He dragged out the last syllable, noticing that the warmth that was once on his right leg was gone.  
Once he got the opportune moment, he checked his leg.  
"Ax," He nudged the fire controller, "She's gone."  
"Huh?" The older boy looked at the younger weirdly.  
"Kaori," Roxas whispered, "She's not on my leg- she's _gone_."  
"Shit!" Axel hissed.  
"I can't find her!" Roxas hissed sharply to Axel, who looked around the room hurridly.  
"She... She couldn't of gotten far!" He hissed back, still looking around.  
_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_  
The whole room froze as the Superior's voice echoed from his room. They dreaded the moment when Xemnas slammed open the door- but they didn't expect a black haired girl being held by him.  
"Hiya, Axey!" She squealed, waving to the pyromaniac. Said boy sighed, covering his face with his right hand.  
"Axel?" Xemnas hissed through his teeth as he glared in the direction of the younger member. The others merely couldn't move in shock, that is until Demyx yelled out.  
"She's adorable!"  
"Sorry, Xemnas," Roxas grumbled, slowly slipping Kaori out of the Superior's arms and into his, "We were hoping to keep her a secret..." Xemnas raised an eyebrow at this. "We just wanted to find her parents before everything happened, but then we _sort of_ took our eye off of her for just a moment and she was gone..."  
"Yes, well," Xemnas sighed, trying to regain composure, "This will be yours and Axel's problem. You both will take care of her until you have found her parents, that means taking her along with you to different worlds. You will make sure she stays out of trouble here in the castle. Everyone else will go on like normal."  
"Yes, sir," Roxas mumbled, slowly backing away with a bouncy Kaori.  
"Damn, Rox, where'd you find her?" Xigbar asked the moment Xemnas left the room.  
"We found her in Agrabah," Axel said, "But she said that wasn't her home world."  
"She _is_ adorable," Demyx said, walking up to Roxas and Kaori. "Hi, there! I'm Demyx!"  
"Hi!" Kaori giggled, "I'm Kaori!" She tried wiggling out of Roxas' grasp, which made him tighten his grip.  
"Nope, not again."  
"How does the Superior trust you two in taking care of a child?" Larxene growled, glaring at the two best friends.  
Kaori stared at the girl with wide eyes, "Yew are weally angwey, whhhhyyyy?" She dragged out the last word. Larxene merely blinked at the little girl, who now grinning innocently up at her from Roxas' arms. Larxene then huffed and strided out of the room quickly. "What's wong wiff her?"  
"Nothing, she's just a bi-"  
"Axel!" Roxas chided, glaring at his best friend.  
"What?" He answered back. Roxas rolled his eyes then smiled at Kaori.  
"You ready to eat?"  
"Yes!" The little girl squealed.

"I wanna sweep wiff yeeew!" Kaori yelled, tears swelling in her eyes.  
"I'm a-"  
"Don't make me sweep wiff Larseen! I wanna sweep wiff yew!" Her fragile arms wrapped around Roxas' middle as she stared up with wide green eyes.  
"Dude, we _can't_ let her sleep with that bitch," At Roxas' glare, Axel flinched. "Sorry, just speakin' the truth."  
"Fine, fine," Roxas sighed, picking the tiny girl up. "You can sleep in my room- until we get a room of your own."  
"Yay!" She squealed, throwing her arms around. "I sweeping wiff Roxy!" Roxas looked at Axel for help, but the redhead merely smirked and put his hands up.  
"She's sweepin' wiff you Roxy," He chuckled.  
"Keep one eye open in your sleep, Axel. And pray I don't kill you."

* * *

Just to be clear:

**Larseen**: Is Larxene, but Kaori can't pronounce it right.


End file.
